Transformers Northern Front
by Jedi-Knight-Dave
Summary: Taking place after Revenge of the Fallen. More autobots and decepticons are awakening, unaware of the events that have occured, one awakens unable to remember anything, and now searches for his leader and comrades, but soon finds friends with some humans.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Transformers: Northern Front

Chapter 1: Awakening

2009, Earth, unknown highway near Toronto Canada. More cybertronians have been landing on earth in the past, lying dormant for years, only now do some begin to reawaken, ignorant to the events that have occured. One begins to awaken unable to remember most of what occured before landing. Bits and pieces begin to return," 'allspark...', what does that mean? Where am I, whats my designation? Wait, Optimus!? It's all coming back, I think..."

The being surveys his surroundings while trying to wrestle with his memory banks," Right I'm here on earth looking for the allspark! I gotta tell Prime!" He tries to turn on the comm system, nothing happened," Slag!" he tried again," C'mon!" he punched the side of his head," Work!!"

"... Hot Rod..."

"Huh!? Who said that!?"

"Hot Rod!"

"Arg! My head!" the being says clutching his head, " Hot Rod, is that me, my designation!? I'll deal with that later, I've gotta contact Prime!"

He began to move, stepping clumsily past rocks and trees, Hot Rod had to find a structure to produce some sort of communications signal. He stepped onto a road, "Finally! Open land, I can search better like this, if I at least had a LIGHT!!!"

Just then a vehicle came speeding down the road, making some loud frequency to suggest frustration, Hot Rod was taken off guard, at least he had a light. Moving quickly to avoid the vehicle he slipped off the road and fell over the ledge of the highway. Hot Rod tried to break his fall, grabbing onto nearby rocks and trees, each rock came loose and every tree snapped and it only increased the speed of his fall, until he finally hit the ground, "Ugh, never do that again!" He groaned, pointing at the rock in his hand and continued on.

He eventually came to a clearing, a settlement! Perfect! Hot Rod would certainly find a radio uplink here. He observed his surrounding, he couldn't let the humans see him, he would have to be quiet, why did he have to go for a stasis nap during stealth training!? He stumbled into a metal and rock like structure. Upon further inspection Hot Rod determined the structure was transmitting radio waves, great, just what he was looking for, all he needed to do was find a manual way to match the frequency and reach Prime '... now ugh... how do you use one of these things?' he thought. Feeling he had no other option he began to climb the tower. He heard some sort of creaking noise on his audio recepters, but paid it no heed, he was finally going to contact his leader, what could go wrong? "Hey whats that?!" came a voice.

"Huh!?" Hot Rod shifted his visual sensors to his right.

"Yeah I know, what is it? Is someone filming a monster movie, another Terminator, or a mecha Godzilla!?" said another human.

"Whatever it is I want a snap shot!"

"Not if I get one first!"

Slag! Humans! And a whole crowd of them no less... Hot Rod had to act. Crick... There was that creaking sound again, CREEEEK! It was getting louder. Hot Rod tried to stay out of the human's sight, but that creaking sound was beginning to really-- CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! " WHAT THE SLAG!?!?! WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!!! Hot Rod yelled in surprise as he fell off the tower, then noticed the tower was starting to fall on him.

"Whoa did you see that!?" yelled one of the humans.

"Yeah it took down the tower!"

"Thats some really good rig work!"

"I hope they can pay the bill for destroying that CBC radio tower!"

Well that was another experience he didn't want to repeat, at least the humans were distracted. He needed a new way to contact Prime, the tower was destroyed. But Hot Rod couldn't keep running around in the open like this, he needed a disguise... Just then a vehicle came cruising down the road, looked like a perfect fit. Hot Rod quickly scanned it. Replecation complete, commence transformation sequence. Hot Rod transformed without hesitation and hit the road.

Driving on earth terrain wasn't so hard, all vehicles travelled in the same direction he was going, though there was the occasional vehicle that got in his way, was this normal? And why was there a line, it looked like it was dividing the road into two lanes, well that was a question for another time. Still no sign of another radio tower, and it wa too quiet on the earth roads, don't these humans hae some sort of entertainment system inside their vehicles, what was that console next to the stearing wheel for anyways? He made one of the dials turn, "Welcome to total axxess, I am Wally! And tonight we're gonna give you axxess to more great music!"

Whoa, this is the entertainment system, awesome. Hot Rod didn't know who this Wally person was but if he was hearing this, that meant he had caught a radio signal with the console, he could use this to contact Prime. Now another noise began, this one was loud, and it wasn't coming from the console, he dodged another vehicle that came at him head on, why were all the vehicles traveling against him on this side of the line? The new noise got louder, and all the vehicles began to move to the sides of the road and stop, hmm, weird, he kept going. the noise got louder, it sounded as if two other things were producing the sound. He shifted his scanners to his rear, two black and white cars with flashing red lights on the tops were coming right towards him, the sensors indicated the vehicles were Ford Mustangs, why was this hauntingly familliar, wait, these vehcles weren't just driving behind him, they were after him! "Decepticons!?"

Hot Rod increased his speed, and the two vehicles increased theirs, if they were Decepticons why weren't they transforming? Of course, they were trying to blend in as well. It seemed these two had taken on forms that the humans recognized as law enforcement vehicles, clever. One of them began to speak, the voice sounded like a female, "To the driver of the Dodge Viper up ahead, we order you to decrease speed immediately and pull over, comply or we shall use force!"

Driver? Hah, they weren't gonna get him that easily, odd how they could communicate out loud in vehicle mode like that, must be something they cooked up while he was asleep. "Driver we won't repeat ourselves again, pull over! We are OPP, we will fire on you if you do not comply!" the other 'Decepticon' said, this one sounded like a male.

This only made Hot Rod increase his speed, he was now going at at least 250 mph, how the two decepticons behind him could keep up with him was beyond him. "That was your last warning! Prepare to be fired upon!"

Sounds resembaling firearm shots came from the two 'decepticons', the hit Hot Rod in the rear, one of the red lights on his back shattered, another shot hit his bumper, a third hit his wheel and punctured the rubber cover over the wheel. Hey, watch the paint job, he thought to himself. The shot to the wheel forced him to decrease his speed, he dropped to 200 mph. Hot Rod began to dodge the next volley of firearm shots, something was coming into his view though, it looked like a strip of metal, and the road began to curve, no! he wouldn't be able to turn in time, those decepticons would get him if he stopped, and if he turned he would severely damage himself on that strip of metal, he had no choice, TRANSFORM!

He broke through the strip of metal and fell over the edge of the road. The hood of the vehicle folded back over the roof, and the trunk cover along with portions of the sides of the back folded over it, from undeneath the hood cover two yellow wing-like blades sprang out, two arms came out from undeneath the sides of the front, the doors attached right above the hands, the remnants of the back folded downward and covered the wheels, his lower torso folded out from underneath the main portion of the vehicle, and the front flipped forward and attached itself to the lower torso, Hot Rod's head came out of the front, as pieces of armor assembled to cover portions of the engine, and exposed portions of his head, blue lights came from his eye sockets, and he saw the ground before him, he reached out with his arms in an attempt to break his fall. He landed on a pile of jagged rocks, flipped and tumbled into a lake.

At the top of the hill the two cars pulled over, two humans stepped out of each one. " My God... what the hell was that?" asked the male police officer.

"I don't know sir. It looked like those robots that were all over the news a few weeks ago, should we inform the army, or request for the US to deploy the NEST team?" said the female officer.

"Not yet, Constable, we don't have enough proof. Get an inspection team down here immediately, I want to know what that was!"

"Yes sir!"

Two of the police went back into one of the cars and took off, the other two began to look for a route down the cliff. The water began to stir, as a mechanical hand reached out and clawed at the shores, another hand came out and did the same. Hot Rod surffaced crawling his way onto the shores. He tried to stand, but he had suffured severe damage, he could barely move properly. He slumped over on the ground, and tried to close his eyes, he eventually openned them when he heard shouting, did the Decepticons follow him down? No, these were human voices, great, just what he needed. He rolled over onto his belly, and transformed back into a Dodge Viper, missing a good deal of the paint job,not to mention some of the windows were shattered, no matter, those would repair themselves, he began to move. He wasn't moving as fast as he normally would, but then again he had popped two tires, and lost a great amount of fuel, the sluggish speed would have to do.

He moved onto the nearest road and began to move, he arrived at another settlement, great he could rest here! He pulled into an open space filled with other vehicles, parked then turned in to let the internal repairs to do their job.

* * *

"Hey Will! Ya found anything!?"

"Hang on Owen, I think so!"

Voices? More humans, what were then doing here? Hot Rod switched on his sensors and surveyed his surroundings, he had indeed pulled into a space full of other vehicles, but he didn't remember it looking like this! The vehicles were all lined up, some were on some sort of display stands, and they all had writing on their wind shields, numbers! He noticed some on his wind shield as well, there was a banner above him too,' 50% off damaged vehicles'. Well this was perfect, Hot Rod takes a stasis nap for a few cycles and wakes up as part of a slave market. At least some of the damages he suffured had repaired. Two humans, male, were walking about the lot, inspecting the other merchandise, slave traders, as far as he learned about humans, these ones appeared to be adolecents. "Hey Owen, I think I found one!" said the human closest to him.

"Great, I'll go get the dealer!" said the other human.

If the human furthest away from him was the one this human was calling Owen, that would mean that this one was Will. Odd name Will, he had somewhat long brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a white shirt and a black hood, and blue pants. The other human had short brown hair, wore a red T-shirt, and blue jeans, he was somewhat taller than Will. Will began to inspect the his new find. He sat down on the hood. Hot Rod began to shake. Will got off immediately after feeling vibrations, looked at the car for a moment, then sat down. Hot Rod shook more violently." Weird, does this thig have a built in massage machine?" WIll asked himself while looking at the car.

Hot Rod didn't know what a 'massage machine' was but out of all the names he had been called, 'thing' was his least favourite! He transformed then and there, he would not stand for this! He would not be a human's slave! Will was sent flying off the hood, and landed infront of the transforming vehicle. "Oh wow!" He said in amazement.

Hot Rod stood up, looming over the human boy. two cannon barrels appeared out from underneath the doors on his arms, both arms were pointed at Will, "Choose you last words carefully human, say one thing out of turn and I'll blast you, slave trader!"

"Wh-what? Slave trader!? What are you talking about!?" Will stammered, the robot did not look amused.

"Don't act stupider than you are human! Look around you, see these vehicles, how do I know they aren't Cybertronian!?"

"Cyber-whats!? This a used car lot!" Will got to his feet, "I only came to buy a car, we use them to mave around populated areas easier!"

This human wasn't making any sense, this clearly was a slave market, at least, Hot Rod thought it was. He retracted his cannons. "Well then human, what are you doing here?"

"Um... I'm trying to buy a car, I almost bought you." Will tried to make as much snese to the hulking robot as possible, but he wasn't sure teh right message was getting across. He looked over at the dealership, Owen was still talking with the dealer, what was he going to thuink if he saw a massive robot!? "Listen, um... whoever you are, you'd better turn back into a car. Cars who turn into giant robots aren't a common site around here."

Hot Rod felt completely stupid, he had already let too many humans see him, he couldn't let any more, whats worse was a human was reminding him of this. "Fine, buy me and get me outta here." He paused for a moment," And for your information I'm a robot who turns into a car, not the other way around."

"Er- right, sorry, just hurry up!" Will began to flail his arms around while looking at Owen and the dealer.

Hot Rod turned back into a car, just as the other human and an older human began to approach.

* * *

The dealer held out his hand, Will shook it, "Well then young man, what can I do for ya?" The dealer said with a smile.

"Well, I would like to put a down payment on this one." Will patted the hood, Hot Rod began to shake.

"Um, Will, did that car just move?" Owen asked with a look of concern on his face.

"NO! Er- I mean- umm, no of course not, why would a car do that, it's not like it's an alien robot or anything..." Will stuttered, the car made a noise resembling a cough.

"Er, well then son, given the state the vehicle was found in, along with the damages to the bumper, and the loss of paint, and the fact that it's 50% off, I'll only charge ya 5 grand for it, no other payments." He said pointing out the damage that Hot Rod had not yet repaired yet.

"Wow really, but wait, the car's a new model, why is it so cheap?"

"I'm pretty sure I just said why, I found it in the lot pretty banged up this morning, two or the tires were punctured so I put new ones on, but it had some massive damage done to it, by whoever owned it before I assume." The dealer stated, "I'm not the kinda person who charges full price for damaged vehicles, I figure you'll be spending most of your money on body shop works."

"Great, I'll get my card. I wanna get him- er- it on the road as soon as possible!"

"If ya say so."

"Woo-hoo! Now we're mobile, movies here we come!" Owen yelled, of course he'd be happy, he's not the one who has to pay everytime they go to movies, thought Will.

'Someone please terminate me now ', thought Hot Rod, while Owen jumped into the passenger seat and started playing with the entertainment system, along with the other shiny buttons

* * *

Will and Owen pulled up to the campus of Sheridan college, a girl stood at the entrance, her dirty blond ponytailed hair waving in the wind, arms were crossed, she was wearing a blue shirt, with a hooded vest overtop, ad was wearing white shin high pants, she was glaring at the two boys as they exited the car, " Where have you two been!" She yelled, Owen and Will braced themselves for what would be a long and painful lecture.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!? Will! You said you were going to buy a car, you said it would only be about a half hour! You kept me waiting here for an hour and half! And you come back with a broken down piece of junk! You'd better have a good excuse mister because I'm hot and tired now!" the girl yelled, amazing how she could yell all that without having to come up for air.

"Well ya see Jen, um, the buses were--" Owen began but was cut off.

"Oh shut up Owen, I'm talking to Will, you butt out!"

"But they were really!"

"Ah!" Jen pointed an acusing finger at him

"But?"

"Ah-pah-pah!" she thrusted the acusing finger at him again.

"Who's hungry!?" Wil stammered, trying to change the subject.

Owen caught on, "Oh I am, c'mon Jen lets get something at the residance!" He grabbed her by teh arm and ragged her off, Will had never seen such a strange combination of anger, and surprise.

Will turned to Hot Rod, "Okay, you can move."

Hot Rod transformed and stretcehd for a bit, "Finally, I never thought that behemoth would leave." He turned to Will, "Ya want me to terminate?" he motioned his finger to Jen, who was now biting Owen's arm.

"Um, no, for her, that behavior's normal." Will shrugged," By the way, whats your name?"

"Name?"

"Yeah, your name, you know, what other people call you." Will looked at the robot, he looked confused, Will pointed to himself," um, for example my name is Will Stevens."

"Oh, you mean a designation?" Hot Rod finally caught on," My name is Hot Rod, at least I think it is."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I don't know, I've been having some memory problems. Where are we anyway"

"You're on Earth, Oakville Ontario Canada, not many other ways I can phrase it."

Hot Rod tried to process all this. "Are you some kind of alien?" Will asked.

"To you I'm an alien, for me it's the other way around."

"Well, where are ya from?"

"Ugh, trying to remember kid, wait now I remember, Cybertron... Or at least whats left of it." Hot Rod scratched his head.

"You mean it blew up?"

"I think so."

"Oh, um, sorry for bringing up a painful memory."

"Don't worry too much about it." Hot Rod sat down," So, looks like I'm gonna be hanging with you for a while."

"Looks that way, course I'm gonna be in class most of the day."

"Class?"

Will pointed to the college campus," I'm studying creative arts here."

"Will! Are you ready to go? The movie starts in 20 minutes!" Jens voice came from across the parking lot.

"Uh oh, hide!" Will stammered, luckily Hot Rod was hidden by a few trees, but Jen and Owen were getting close, Owen was putting bandages onto some odd bite marks on his arm.

Hot Rod pulled out his cannons, "I ain't afraid of them!"

"Yeah but how am I supposed to explain to them about how I bought an alien robot!?"

Hot Rod paused for a moment, "I see your point!" He transformed, just as Owen and the 'Behemoth' walked up.

"So, uh, who wants to see a movie?" Will said trying to remain calm.

This day was proving to be an odd one. For Hot Rod, and Will.


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Inferno

JKD: Hey guys, this is the second chapter of my TF fanfic, we finally get some bot vs con action in this as more characters begin to surface. Lets see what happens.

------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Into the Inferno

Hot Rod didn't like the idea of being controlled, but if he wanted to blend in on earth, he would have to let Will do the steering for now. That other human though, the one Will called Owen, was annoying. Oh, what Hot Rod wouldn't give to jostle the back seat just a bit to send that guy into one of the sides, or hit the ceiling, and then give Will the opportunity to give him and the other human, Jen, the right excuse. It seemed boring though, they were driving, but the only one making any noise that remotely resembled communications was the annoying one. He was now remarking on how great the back seat felt, and talking about some other nonsense. Hot Rod made one of the dials turn on the radio.

Will jumped in surprise as the radio started blaring, so did Jen and Owen. The channels flip about saying something that resembled "The-Guy-in-BACK-is-An-a--", Will shut the radio off, he was worried what Hot Rod would say if he continued," Hey is something wrong with the radio?" Owen inquired.

"Well what do you expect, he bought this piece of junk car, obviously everything about it is trash!" Jen groaned, looking out the window.

Trash? TRASH!? He was giving them a free ride and the Jen girl had the nerve to call him TRASH!? Hot Rod shook her seat, the shock made her scream in shock as she went face first into the dash-board. Will looked stunned, how was he going to explain that, Hot Rod was definitely sensitive about what other people thought of him appearance-wise."Ah, Will!? What the hell did you do that for!?" Jen fired a death glare in his direction, she tried to wipe a small bit of blood off her nose.

"If it makes you feel better I've got a Kleenex here." Owen said in a very suck-up-ish tone, hanging a tissue in front of Jen.

If she had heat vision, the tissue would be on fire, along with Owen's arm. Sweat streaming down his face, Owen slowly lowered his arm, as if he was face to face with a terrifying monster, ready to attack. Will kept steering, just keep your eyes on the road, he thought, the GTA is a busy place, who knows what Hot Rod might do here. He put his foot on the break to tell Hot Rod he had to be slow in the populated areas. Right turn, the theatre was a few streets away, Will wondered what Hot Rod would do while they were in the theatre, it wasn't a drive in, he couldn't watch it with them. He'd have to entertain himself, Will thought, and who knows what he'd do!

They pulled up to the theatre, Will steered Hot Rod into a parking space and, parked him and then turned off the engine."We'll go and get the tickets." Owen said offering his hand, Hot Rod assumed that the annoying one wanted some form of currency from Will.

Jen slapped him upside the head," WE!? You're paying!" Jen scolded and pulled Owen's wallet out of his pocket, he had two twenties, perfect for getting tickets, snacks, and such, Owen looked on in horror as Jen took the twenties out of the wallet and started toward the entrance.

"Uh, sure, you guys head in, just gotta check some stuff first." Will replied, he pointed to the banged up Dodge Viper they rode to the theatre in.

"Fine, don't be too long though!" Jen pointed an accusing finger at him.

Will gulped and waited for the two to get inside the building before turning to Hot Rod, the Viper was rather damaged, it had working wheels, the tires were a little worn down, but otherwise were in good condition, the paint was all scratched off though, Will wouldn't have been able to tell it was a red Dodge Viper unless he saw the remaining patches of paint. The truck cover looked like it had a few big dents and holes in it, almost like something had shot at him, the doors had a few good dents in them too, and the front hood was mangled, Dodge Vipers normally had two vent-like features on the front hood, but here it looks like two big holes ripped open, but somehow it looked like the damages, save the paint-job, were growing back. Could Hot Rod heal himself, must be an alien thing. The car transformed, "Well, are you gonna see your friends or are you going to stare at me all day?" he struck a few poses, as if he were in a photo shoot.

"Wha-! Don't do that Hot Rod, what if someone sees you!?" Will stammered, he still wasn't used to the sudden change from car to giant robot.

"Your friends said not to be long."

"I know, but you've gotta change back, someone might see you!"

"There's no one here..." Hot Rod pointed out, aside from all the vehicles, they were in an empty parking lot.

"Okay, try not to do something too random, we don't know who'll see you." Will gathered his nerves, turned and started towards the theatre.

"Have fun." Hot Rod looked around the parking lot as Will entered the structure... what kind of a name for a place of entertainment was 'Galaxy'? It wasn't even big enough to be considered a constellation.

Hot Rod's scanners shifted behind him. Something was approaching the lot, best not let the humans catch him a second, no, wait, third time. He converted back, but kept his sensors focused on whatever was approaching. A large vehicle with two stacks on the on the sides producing smoke entered the lot, it was pure black, with purple stripes painted on the sides, attached to the cab was a section that obviously held the vehicle's engine, it had a plate with some sort of identification number on it, the plate read, 'Ontario, Yours to Discover', obviously meant to advertise the location, but the ID read, 'MOTRMASTR', what the slag did that mean? More to the point, what was it supposed to spell? The lumbering vehicle had a large metallic cylindrical attachment coupled to the back. Scanners indicated the attachment carried a flammable substance, fuel. Hot Rod noticed a weird symbol was on the side of the vehicle, it looked familiar, but it was too faded to recognize.

Odd, this truck seemed to be designed to carry fuel to a fuelling station in this populated sector, and yet, as far as sensors could indicate, there was no fuelling station within the area, at least not even close to the theatre. But, nothing was more bizarre, than the fact that the driver of the vehicle seemed to be in flux, or rather, there wasn't a driver in the vehicle!

The truck stopped, right next to him. What the slag was going on?! The driver disappeared, portions of the truck began to shift, as it detached from the cylinder, the back of the truck soon attached to the sides of the cab and formed arms, bulky fists emerged from them, the portion that held the engine began to form legs, which attached to the wheels on the vehicles rear portion, and once assembled gave the being a predator-like stance, the cab shifted, the front windows parted and a head emerged from the top of the cab, this head did not resemble a humanoid, this head appeared very beast-like, with huge fangs, shifting pieces of metal resembling facial features, and two piercing red eyes opened up, glaring at Hot Rod's location, "AUTOBOT!!!", the monster howled, and charged at him.

Hot Rod didn't know what he meant by Autobot, could it have had something to do with his past, he couldn't remember, he still had extensive memory damage. Either way, it didn't look like the lumbering monstrosity was going to give him time to figure what an Autobot was. The beast swung its arm and flung Hot Rod, still in vehicle mode across the parking lot. He transformed in mid air, only to land on two small vehicles. He picked himself up, only to see the monster was coming in for another attack, not this time, he was not going to get him again. Two cannons slid out of both of his arms, he took aim, and fired.

Will, Jen, and Owen entered the theatre and sat down to await the film, the pre-movie advertisements began playing. Will thought he heard a sound resembling a roar, and some explosions, but Jen and Owen didn't notice. Must've been the commercials, or the people in the theatre next to them were watching a Micheal Bay movie. Whatever, he just sat in his chair, and waited for the show to start, honestly, what sort of trouble could Hot Rod cause all on his own, he thought.

He was in trouble! Hot Rod had his back pressed against the theatre wall, arms firing plasma bursts at his unknown attacker, and having objects and energy bursts thrown back at him. He fired another barrage, the blasts hit the monster square in the mid-section, but the thing just kept on coming! He picked up a nearby vehicle, the label read 'Camaro', and threw it at his target. Right in the head, the beast tumbled over. He ran over to the monster, he pointed his cannons at him, "Who are you? What do you want from me!?" Hot Rod wanted answers, and he wanted them now!

The monster swung a massive arm and knocked Hot Rod over, "That's odd coming from you, Autobot! You normally recognize a Decepticon when you see one!" The creature stood up and menaced over him," You should remember me from the ambush! I am Motormaster!"

Hot Rod tried to pick himself up, only to be kicked in the mid-section by Motormaster, and knocked back even further. One of Motormaster's arms formed a cannon, a big one! He opened fire. Hot Rod rolled out of the way to dodge the blast, which hit a portion of the theatre, Will was in there! Hot Rod stood up and faced his enemy, unlike the police cars that had chased him the other night, this Decepticon was the real deal! He pulled out his cannons again and rushed at Motormaster, firing volley after volley of plasma, hitting every part of Motormaster in sight, Hot Rod jumped in the air to tackle his target, he retracted the cannons in one arm, and replaced them with a blade arm, half of the blade resembled a chain saw. He landed right on Motormaster, and jabbed the chain saw blade into his right shoulder. Motormaster let out a roar that was too horrible to listen too, it sounded like nothing on earth, it could probably shatter a human's ear-drums if it were any louder.

Will sat back and watched the movie, the rumbling continued, must be the surround sound, another loud noise came from somewhere in the theatre, that must be a Micheal Bay movie in the next theatre, only they have explosions that loud. Other noises filled the air though, this time, Owen and Jen noticed them as well. They didn't sound like they were coming from any movie they were watching, the next sound definitely didn't sound like it came from a movie. It was a loud roar, everyone in the theatre clutched their ears, the sound was unbearable. What was Hot Rod doing out there!?

He was flying, away from the parking lot, right into a nearby street. Hot Rod rolled on the ground then stood up, he looked around for Motormaster, and started back for the theatre parking lot, that thing had a wicked arm to send him that far. Hot Rod eye the arm the chain saw blade had come out of, it was a wicked stab he had put into the Decepticon, but the swing of his arm when he knocked him aside had pulled the blade clean out of his arm. Must still be in his shoulder, he thought. He clutched the arm where his melee weapon ad been ripped out, it hurt a lot. He extended the cannons in that arm, which hurt even more. "Might have to do some internal repairs, when this is all said and done." Hot Rod muttered under his breath.

At least the humans hadn't seen him yet, which was surprising given all the noise. Some may have spotted him when he was flying over them. He moved back into the lot, Motormaster was gone, where did he go!? How could a thing that big be able to hide?! Hot Rod couldn't shake the feeling that he was waiting to jump him. Something heavy struck him in the back and he came crashing to the ground just outside the building. Motormaster had jumped him, and he had dropped one of the cylindrical tanks on him, Motormaster spoke in an odd language, but somehow Hot Rod understood it, "Time to fry, Autobot!"

Hot Rod noticed liquid leaking from the tank, fuel. No! He would not go out like this! Crushed under a tank then have its contents lit on fire!? No way in hell! Hot Rod worked up the strength to pick up himself and the tank, Motormaster already had his cannon extended and prepared to fire it. Hot Rod had a grasp on the tank, and was just able to stand up while holding it, flames were beginning to spout from every vent, and every space between armoured plating. "You first!" He yelled back, and he threw the container.

Motormaster fired, the tank was coming right at him, slag! His blast hit the tank and it burst open. Hot Rod then vented a great burst of fire from his body, portions of the theatre were set on fire, some vehicles in the lot exploded from the extreme heat, Motormaster felt himself burn, but then the flames reached the already combusting fuel tank.

The explosion could be heard for miles, which incidentally was how far Motormaster flew, arms and legs were blazing, he landed near a lake, and rolled in, hoping to put out the fires all across his body, they started to go out, but then his sensors picked up a being, cybertronian, inbound to his position.

It would be a lie to say that no one noticed the explosion, the people near the area who had heard the noise immediately informed the fire department, when the words 'Big flaming blast of fury' was mentioned it got the attention of the army, with tanks and coyotes moving towards the area, this picked up the interest of the local news broadcasters, they sent vans with recording equipment and correspondents to the scene immediately, this caught the attention of two vehicles, which followed the news vans.

The theatre was in flames, what had he done!? Hot Rod hid himself as screaming humans ran out of the theatre, where was Will? He saw the annoying on and the 'behemoth' run out of the building but he hadn't seen Will. Sirens could be heard from down the street, slag, more humans. He had to find Will before the humans found him! He ran into the blaze from a part of the theatre that the humans didn't use t get in or out, the big hole in the side the Motormaster made while they were fighting.

Will crawled past a few burning seats, smoke was everywhere, he had to keep his head down, the air was getting thinner, at least Jen and Owen made it out. He wondered how the fire started, could Hot Rod have started it, or was it arson, a piece of falling debris made him snap back to his senses long enough for him to roll away from the falling debris. He coughed, he must've inhaled some smoke, he could hear voices, lots of yelling, had the fire department arrive? He tried to call for help, but his voice was to quiet, too raspy. The floor began to shake, not more debris, then he heard a crashing noise, something burst through the wall, something he was too overjoyed to see.

Outside, fire-trucks were blasting water at the flaming building and surroundings, the military arrived to search the area for any threats, one of the light armoured Coyote vehicles rolled around the building, it had a green camouflage colour scheme, and on the symbol of the Canadian army, an odd symbol was put overtop, it resembled some sort of face.

One of the news vans, a CBC an wheeled up next to a fire-truck, both bore the same symbol as on the coyote, the news van was a GMC Safari, with the CBC colours, red and white, the radio broadcasting equipment in the van began to act, to match a private channel used by the fire department, it contacted the fire-truck next to it. "Inferno, what's shakin', other than this theatre?"

The truck responded, "Blaster, aside from the building, the only thing that's shaking is the radioactive readings my sensors are getting from blast residue."

"Decepticons?" asked Blaster.

"Most likely, I have Roadbuster checking the scene, I doubt the Decepticons could cause this much of an inferno, at this high temperature, this looks unintentional."

Hot Rod burst through the wall of the theatre, he found Will on the ground coughing, good he wasn't too late. He could hear other humans outside, that way was off limits for him, the only other way was, he eyed the theatre screen. He drew his cannons, and shot them at the screen, a great big hole formed from the blast. He leaned over to pick up Will and ran towards the hole.

Will coughed and wheezed until he could finally breathe normally, Hot Rod stayed with him behind the theatre until he was sure he could breathe. "What happened?" Will asked between deep breaths.

"I was attacked." Hot Rod said,"Sorry I nearly blew up the entire area."

"Attacked by what?"

"He called himself Motormaster, said he was a Decepticon."

"What are those?"

"I can't remember much only that I fight against them."

Will stared at the number of injuries on his friend, the car parts were damaged beyond recognition, the frame was till good but it was all scarred and burned. Hot Rod seemed to be trying to heal himself, but it didn't do much for all the scars. Will's attention was then immediately drawn to the army vehicle turning around the corner of the building, it stopped. "Hot Rod change back!"

But it was too late, the vehicle had already gotten a good eye full of Hot Rod, and almost immediately, the armoured plating on the coyote began to shift. "No way." Will gasped in disbelief.

It was a bulky robot that looked much like Hot Rod, it had large fists, and a lumbering stance. The front of the vehicle had converted into the upper torso and the sides formed the arms, the back half had formed the legs, a blade extended and retracted from one arm, while the other formed a heavy cannon, then retracted that. The head soon formed, it resembled a Spartan helmet from the Halo games. But its eyes were two bright green lights that were soon covered by a clear visor. It looked confused at first, then took a closer look, "Hot Rod?"

"What, you too!?" He motioned for Will to get behind him, "I just took on one of you already, you think I have a problem slagging you!?"

"Hot Rod, it Roadbuster!" The being pointed to himself, "Remember?"

He had had enough of these other beings telling him that they knew him, even though he knew squat about them. He wasn't going to wait for this one to attack him and Will, he was getting rid of this one now. He extended his cannons and charge him.


End file.
